Centrum Społeczności:Adoptuj wiki
Na tej stronie można zgłosić prośbę o uprawnienia administratora lub biurokraty na innej, polskojęzycznej wiki, nie posiadającej aktywnych administratorów. Zanim zgłosisz prośbę o adopcję, spróbuj skontaktować się z założycielem wiki lub którymś z biurokratów i zapytać o dodatkowe uprawnienia. Adoptować wiki może jedynie aktywny edytor, więc proszę upewnij się, że spełnione są poniższe warunki. ca:Wikia:Adopció en:Adoption:Requestsde:Projekt:Beantragung einer Wiki-Adoptiones:Wikia:Adopciónfr:Projet:Adoptionsnl:Adoptie:Aanvragenro:Wikia Română:Adoptă un wikiru:Викия: Запросы на статус администратора/бюрократа Przykładowa prośba Przykładowa prośba o adopcję powinna wyglądać tak: * Link do wiki: http://spolecznosc.wikia.com * Liczba moich edycji: 100 * Jak długo edytuję wiki: 30 dni * Ostatni administrator, który wykonał edycję: Użytkownik:Szoferka 15:57, mar 14, 2008 * Powód: Chciałbym adoptować spolecznosc.wikia.com. Jestem aktywnym edytorem i chciałbym uzyskać uprawnienia administratora aby nieco ożywić tą wiki. Zamieszczam link do strony dyskusji, na której większość aktywnych edytorów wyraziła zgodę: link do dyskusji ~~~~ co wygeneruje: * Link do wiki: http://spolecznosc.wikia.com * Liczba moich edycji: 100 * Jak długo edytuję wiki: 30 dni * Ostatni administrator, który wykonał edycję: Szoferka 15:57, mar 14, 2008 * Powód: Chciałbym adoptować spolecznosc.wikia.com. Jestem aktywnym edytorem i chciałbym uzyskać uprawnienia administratora aby nieco ożywić tą wiki. Zamieszczam link do strony dyskusji, na której większość aktywnych edytorów wyraziła zgodę: link do dyskusji — Nana 11:11, sty 6, 2014 (UTC) * Link do wiki: * Liczba moich edycji: * Jak długo edytuję wiki: * Ostatni administrator, który wykonał edycję: * Powód: type=commenttitle page= buttonlabel=Zamieść nową prośbę o adopcję placeholder=Wpisz tutaj nazwę wiki preload=Project:Adoptuj_wiki Fineasz i Ferb Wiki *Link do wiki: http://pl.fineasziferb.wikia.com/wiki/Fineasz_i_Ferb_Wiki *Powód: Chciałabym poprosić o uprawnienia biurokraty. Na Wiki założyciel (Ostatnie logowanie 31 lipca, a ostatnia edycja w marcu), ani biurokrata (Ostatnie logowanie 14 lipca, natomiast edycja we wrześniu, tamtego roku) nie są aktywni. Jestem na Wiki obecnie administratorem od 2 sierpnia 2012 roku. Na Wiki zaglądam codziennie i sprawdzam każdą edycję. Z adminów jestem najaktywniejsza. Chciałabym zrobić porządek w uprawnieniach, jednak nie mogę. Kontakt z innymi użytkownikami jest, bez problemu. Tutaj użytkownicy zostali poinformowani o mojej decyzji i sądzę, że nie mają nic przeciwko. Jestem administratorem na kilku innych Wikiach i posiadaczką jednej swojej. Pozdrawiam. [[User:Rani19xx|''Rani19xx]] 'Tablica wiadomości' 13:53, lis 28, 2013 (UTC) :Twoja aktywność wygląda bardzo dobrze i nie widzę żadnej przeszkody w rozszerzeniu Twoich uprawnień. Poczekajmy jednak jeszcze dzień lub dwa na opinie innych edytorów. Jeśli nie pojawią się żadne istotne głosy sprzeciwu, Fineasz i Ferb Wiki będzie miała nowego biurokratę :) — Sovq 13:02, lis 28, 2013 (UTC) ::Rozumiem :) [[User:Rani19xx|Rani19xx]] 'Tablica wiadomości' 14:05, lis 28, 2013 (UTC) :To niezwiązane z prośbą o adopcję, ale myśleliście o wywaleniu przedrostka 'pl.' z adresu (tj. zmianie adresu z ''pl.fineasziferb.wikia.com na fineasziferb.wikia.com')? 13:27, lis 28, 2013 (UTC) ::Szczerze to nad tym nie myślałam.. uzgodnię to z innymi administratorami :)[[User:Rani19xx|''Rani19xx]] 'Tablica wiadomości' 15:27, lis 28, 2013 (UTC) To znowu ja. Otóż, użytkownicy raczej nie mają nic przeciwko o biurokratę. Sprzeciwów brak, a poparcie mam. [[User:Rani19xx|Rani19xx]] 'Tablica wiadomości' 22:45, lis 29, 2013 (UTC) :Uprawnienia są Twoje, powodzenia w nowej roli :) — Sovq 09:03, lis 30, 2013 (UTC) ::Dziękuję :) [[User:Rani19xx|Rani19xx]] 'Tablica wiadomości' 11:15, lis 30, 2013 (UTC) Shaman King Wiki *Link do wiki: [link] *Powód: Wiki jest zupełnie opuszczona, nic się na niej nie dzieje. Strona administratora jest usunięta, a on sam ma okrągłe 0 edycji. Oglądam Shaman King już dość długo, by móc zaopiekować się tą wiki. Posiadam dość duże doświadczenie w języku HTML, więc mogłabym dopracować szablony. SweetCoeur (dyskusja) 22:19, lis 29, 2013 (UTC) Proces adopcji wymaga od kandydata na administratora historii regularnych edycji na wiki w ciągu przynajmniej 7 dni. Rozbuduj zawartość, dodaj kilka stron, a gdy wymogi dotyczące aktywności zostaną spełnione, daj znać ponownie. Powodzenia! — Sovq 09:07, lis 30, 2013 (UTC) Dziś mija 7 dni od mojej prośby o uprawnienia na wiki. Wymagania zostały spełnione. SweetCoeur (dyskusja) 15:46, gru 6, 2013 (UTC) :Super, uprawnienia są Twoje. Powodzenia w rozbudowie wiki! — Sovq 15:58, gru 6, 2013 (UTC) Bratzillaz wiki *Link do wiki:http://pl.bratzillaz.wikia.com/wiki/Bratzillaz_Wiki *Powód:Założyciel i jednocześnie jedyny administrator nie pojawił się na wiki od ponad roku.Ala anonim zniszczyła też całą moją ciężką pracę na tej wiki.To skłoniło mnie do podania prośby o uprawnienia do adopcji i administratora.Jeśli wejdziesz w wikię to zobaczysz w jakim fatalnym jest stanie.Mam też pełną pomoc od Ayumuu-drugiej edytorki na wiki.Proszę o pomoc.Filipekw1 :Z tego co widzę, wiki jest dość mała i potrzebuje aktywnego administratora, a Ty masz na niej największy wkład. Rozszerzyłem Twoje uprawnienia. Pozwoliłem sobie także cofnąć wszystkie zmiany niezarejestrowanego użytkownika, który siał niepotrzebne zamieszanie na wiki. Pewnie coś przeoczyłem, ale teraz pewnie już uda Ci się znaleźć i naprawić resztę :) Powodzenia! — Sovq 20:29, gru 2, 2013 (UTC) Violetta Wiki *Link do wiki:http://pl.violetta.wikia.com/wiki/Violetta_Wiki *Powód: Chciałabym adoptować tą wikię ponieważ nie ma kontaktu z założycielem wikii ani strona nie ma żadnych administratorów a ja jestem jedyną zarejestrowaną aktywnie edytujacą. A właścicielką strony chciałabym zostać ponieważ chciałabym dokonać nieco większch zmian (typu zmiana tła albo możliwość wymierzania "kar" dla spamujących i przeklinających ). Zamieszczam również link do dyskusji gdzie nikt nie sprzeciwił się mojej kandydaturze http://pl.violetta.wikia.com/wiki/Nowa_Administracja :Pytanie brzmi, czy ktokolwiek widział tą kandydaturę... Zauważyłem jednak, że posiadasz największą ilość edycji na Wiki, także rozszerzam Twoje uprawnienia. Powodzenia w tworzeniu Wiki! Linux Wiki *Link do wiki: w:c:pl.linux Z serii "Trudne Nietypowe sprawy". Jedynymi obecnie edytującymi użytkownikami jesteśmy ja i Pio. Jakiś czas temu, udało nam się skontaktować z od dawna nieaktywnym biurokratą. Nadał nam SO (i rollbacka...), dokonał kilku edycji i... na tym się skończyło. Niestety na wiadomości na freenodzie, gdzie się z nim wcześniej kontaktowaliśmy, nie odpisuje. Dlatego proszę o nadanie mi tam uprawnień biurokraty (który tam się przyda, ze względu na nieporządek w uprawnieniach). Oczywiście przedyskutowałem to na kanale wiki z Pio i jest on za. 14:38, gru 12, 2013 (UTC) PS: Jeśli to możliwe, prosiłbym również o odebranie uprawnień staremu biurokracie, o którym mowa - w:c:pl.linux:u:Chommik12. : Zupełnie niezobowiązujące wtrącenie - biurokrata był aktywny nieco ponad miesiąc temu, jak wynika z logów - to dość krótko, żeby już go odwoływać, zwłaszcza, że wiki jest mała - Myslec. ::Ano. Tylko ta kilkudniowa aktywność była spowodowana naszymi prośbami. Po czym znowu zniknął... 18:30, gru 12, 2013 (UTC) ::PS: O, widzę, że edytował dzisiaj swój profil, po złożeniu tego wniosku. Może adopcja ma zastosowania motywacyjne dla nieaktywnych? :O ::PPS: Wyjaśniła się zagadka edycji z dzisiejszego dnia - Pio go po prostu poinformował o tej adopcji, gdyby nie to, to przez długi czas by nadal o tym nie wiedział i nie zedytował sobie profilu. :::Dla przejrzystości, rozszerzanie uprawnień jedynie o prawa biurokraty powinno odbywać się zachowaniem zasady 60 dni nieaktywności biurokraty. Okazjonalnie, gdy na wiki niezwłocznie potrzebny jest admin, można proces adopcji nieco skrócić, ale w sytuacji gdy jest dwóch aktywnych adminów i problem dotyczy jedynie praw biurokraty - trzymajmy się zasad. — Sovq 19:30, gru 12, 2013 (UTC) Empire Universe 2 Wiki *Link do wiki: w:c:pl.eu2pl *Powód: Wiki gry jest nieaktualna. *Czy wiki jest nieaktywna? :: Jest nieaktywna jeśli chodzi o edycje, jednak nadal jest odwiedzana przez graczy. *Czy masz prawo adoptować wiki? :: Uważam że mam. Jestem jedną z osób które dokonały na niej najwięcej edycji. Nie byłem nigdy w żaden sposób blokowany. *Czy aktywnie edytujesz? :: Sprawa z tym wygląda następująco: Wiki EU2 jest uzupełniona jak trzeba i zawiera wszystko co potrzeba. Jedyną rzeczą które wymagają poprawy są tematy w których dane są nieaktualne ze względu na aktualizację gry. :: Nie ma potrzeby edytować wiki, gdy nie ma nic nowego do dodania. Myślę że to jest zrozumiałe. (Postaram sie jeszcze to zaraz wyjaśnić na samym dole tego "posta"). *Czy budujesz społeczność swojej wiki? :: Utworzyłem tam i zaktualizowałem dość dawno temu co mogłem. Osób które edytowały ze mną wiki już nie ma. Odeszły z gry, a co za tym z wiki. '''Teraz postaram się krótko naświetlić jak wygląda całość. ' Zaczynając wiki (2-3 lata temu) tworzyłem ją z osobą o nicku Miless. Robiliśmy to jako gracze. To on wpadł na pomysł jej stworzenia. Wiki bardzo fajnie się rozwijała. Kilka osób nam pomagało od czasu do czasu. Zdarzały się też takie, które niszczyły ją. W tym celu Miless zabezpieczył najważniejsze strony gdzie było dużo treści. Po pewnym czasie - rok, albo nieco więcej on zrezygnował z gry. Funkcje administratora miała jeszcze jedna osoba (lub dwie) jednak także już nie grają. Aktualnie jestem administratorem gry i próbowałem się skontaktować mailowo z administratorami wiki. Kilka miesięcy temu udało się z jednym, jednak z tego co pamiętam nie mógł się zalogować (zapomniane hasło). Jako iż nie było sposobu na edytowanie niektórych stron - tych ważnych, postanowiłem i ja się poddać. W planach mieliśmy więc stworzenie wiki opartej na szablonie wikipedii (coś w rodzaju zastępczej wiki), jednak jako iż gra nie cieszy się już takim zainteresowaniem, było to bezsensu. Dziś i w ubiegłym tygodniu zostały wysłane przez graczy zgłoszenia iż są na wiki błędy. Teraz chciałbym jako Administrator - (o takie uprawnienia proszę) pozmieniać kilka rzeczy oraz skorzystać z nowości jakie wprowadzono na wikia. Sprawa wygląda tak - Jeśli dostałbym uprawnienia - zedytowałbym kilka wpisów, dodał kilka nowych rzeczy oraz popracował nad wyglądem. Mam zamiar dodać także kilka osób które miałyby możliwość edycji. Jeśli uprawnień nie dostanę, cóż.. Wiki będzie wyglądała tak jak do tej pory. Będzie nieaktualna oraz pozostawiona sama sobie. Nie objecuję że będę regularnie ją edytował, bo nie ma już tam wielu rzeczy do zrobienia, jednak gdyby była konieczność edycji, to chętnie wraz z innymi osobami bym się tego podjął. (Sorry że tyle tego wyszło.) Pozdro Rey (dyskusja) 20:26, gru 13, 2013 (UTC). :Cóż nieraz zdarzają się sytuacje kiedy administratorzy zabezpieczają nagminnie strony na danej Wiki, przez co niekiedy inni użytkownicy nie mogą ich edytować. Z uwagi, że poprzednia administracja nie dała znaku życia przez ostanie 60 dni i jesteś jednym z najbardziej zaangażowanych użytkowników rozszerzyłem Twoje uprawnienia. Powodzenia w rozbudowie Wiki! Jeśli miałbyś jakiekolwiek pytania daj znać na mojej tablicy, bądź na tutejszym forum. :::Wielkie dzięki! Nie spodziewałem się tak szybkiej odpowiedzi. Cóż - zamierzam poszukać chętnych do edycji, uzupełnienia tego co brakuje i poprawienia wyglądu. Powinienm sobie dać radę, jednak w razie czego, wiem na kogo mogę liczyć :) Jeszcze raz dziękuje. Rey (dyskusja) 00:42, gru 14, 2013 (UTC) You Tube Wiki *Link do wiki: http://pl.youtube.wikia.com *Powód: Na Wiki nie ma aktywnych użytkowników, a ja bym chciał rozwinąć tą Wiki o nowe artykuły, uporządkować kategorie i zmienić motyw. Nie jestem jeszcze aktywnym użytkownikiem, ale potrzebne są mi prawa administratora, aby zmienić wygląd tej wiki (logo, tło itp.) Proszę o pozytywne rozpatrzenie mojej prośby :D Martinus 19980 (dyskusja) 15:02, gru 19, 2013 (UTC) :3 edycje to trochę słabo. Poprawiaj istniejące strony, dodaj nowe, a potem ubiegaj się o uprawnienia. Te wymagania są po to by odciągnąć "kolekcjonerów uprawnień", do których mam nadzieję się nie zaliczasz. Mogę podpowiedzieć, byś do tego czasu użył szablonu Ek/Delete/Speedydelete (wybór należy do Ciebie) i innych. — Piteeek 15:19, gru 19, 2013 (UTC) :Rozumiem te wymagania - Martinus 19980 (dyskusja) 17:17, gru 20, 2013 (UTC) :Witam ponownie. Przez ostatnie 9 dni starałem się edytować YouTube Wiki, poprawiać artykuły i dodawać nowe oraz porządkować kategorie. Stworzyłem też plan według którego chcę te kategorie porządkować. Obecnie mam już ponad 120 edycji i uważam, że można mi już przyznać prawa administratorskie. Pozdrawiam - Martinus 19980 (dyskusja) 12:59, gru 28, 2013 (UTC) ::Uprawnienia są Twoje. Powodzenia w dalszej rozbudowie wiki! — Sovq 08:52, gru 29, 2013 (UTC) :::Super! Dziękuje za nadanie uprawnień - Martinus 19980 (dyskusja) 11:42, gru 29, 2013 (UTC) Warframe Wiki *Link do wiki:http://pl.warframe.wikia.com/wiki/Strona_g%C5%82%C3%B3wna *Powód: Witam, powodem mojej chęci zostania "biurokratą" w polskiej Warframe Wiki jest obecna sytuacja tej strony, inni administratorzy są nieaktywni od dłuższego czasu jedynie Sovq odpowiedział na moją prośbę i odesłął mnie na tą stronę abym adoptował Warframe Wiki. Jest to konieczne ponieważ wraz z dwoma innymi użytkownikami (jeden z nich co prawda jest administratorem, ale nie ma uprawnień do dawania innym tego statusu) chcemy zmienić wygląd Wiki który bardziej by pasował do jej obecnej sytuacji. R3schi (dyskusja) 14:10, gru 29, 2013 (UTC) :Z tego co widzę dobrym pomysłem byłoby najpierw się skontaktować z Imargamem, wprawdzie nie edytował od dłuższego czasu ale ostatnio logował się 2 dni temu więc jest szansa, że odbierze i odpowie. W przypadku braku odpowiedzi jeszcze warto by dowiedzieć co sądzi o tym reszta edytorów. — Nana 14:30, gru 29, 2013 (UTC) :Co do Imargama faktycznie nie napisałem do niego, mój błąd, a inni edytorzy (ci w miarę aktywni) to MBerecik i Yellow94 to oni są mojego zdania właśnie o nich mi chodziło gdy pisałem " wraz z dwoma innymi użytkownikami" , reszta zaś, że tak powiem ma to gdzieśR3schi (dyskusja) 14:42, gru 29, 2013 (UTC) :Chciałbym ponowić prośbę, dania mi statusu biurokraty i administratora na Warframe Wiki jako, że Imargam nie odpowiada na moją wiadomośćR3schi (dyskusja) 12:37, sty 2, 2014 (UTC) ::Uprawnienia rozszerzone. Powodzenia w rozwoju wiki. — Nana 15:48, sty 2, 2014 (UTC) ::Wielkie dzięki za uprawnienia :) R3schi (dyskusja) 16:09, sty 2, 2014 (UTC) Angel Beats! Wiki *Link do wiki: Link *Powód: Chciałabym poprosić o rozszerzenie moich uprawnień na tej wiki. Mało kto na nią zagląda, edytorów ubywa. Założyciel (Baakamono) dokonał zaledwie 5 edycji, z czego większość to komentarze. Ostatnio podobno często na nią zaglądał, ponieważ zauważył ,,lawinę" moich sylwestrowych edycji xD Mimo to raczej nie garnie się do dalszego jej rozwijania (w sumie sam mnie tutaj przysłał). Wiki jest zalążkiem, jej wygląd wcale nie przyciąga nowych edytorów. Na chwilę obecną posiadam na niej najwięcej edycji oraz jestem pierwsza w rankingu. Nie należę do osób znających się na MediaWiki, ale wiem, gdzie w razie kłopotów mogę szukać pomocy. Moje edycje może i są nieregularne, jednak nie mogę być na niej codziennie. Jak większość użytkowników. O Angel Beats! wiem całkiem sporo i pragnę się tą wiedzą podzielić z innymi. Jeśli uprawnień nie otrzymam i tak będę kontynuować moją ,,przygodę" z edytowaniem tej wiki. Konec ;; (Przepraszam, że tyle tego wyszło) KatyKorniszonek (dyskusja) 19:36, sty 2, 2014 (UTC) :Zrobione :) Powodzenia w edytowaniu! :Nie spodziewałam się tak szybkiej odpowiedzi. Dziękuję! KatyKorniszonek (dyskusja) 19:50, sty 2, 2014 (UTC) Fanowska Equestria Girls Wiki *Link do wiki: http://pl.fanowska-equestria-girls.wikia.com/wiki/Fanowska_Equestria_Girls_Wiki *Powód: Wiki jest opuszczona przez założycielkę. Nikt tam ogulnie nic nie robi (tylko jedna tam edytuje). Założyciel (ka) ma zaledwie 11 edycji. Tylko tyle mam do opowiedzenia o wiki Alexxia115 (dyskusja) ''21:50, sty 4, 2014 (UTC)'' :Uprawnienia rozszerzone, powodzenia w rozbudowie Wiki! :) Assassins's Creed Fanon Wiki *Link do wiki: http://pl.assassinscreedfanon.wikia.com/wiki/Assassin%27s_Creed_Fanon_Wiki *Powód: Głównym powodem mojej prośby jest brak zaangażowania ze strony twórcy samej Wiki (ostatnia jego edycja 19.10.2013 A.D. miała na celu dodanie grafiki), oraz zahamowaniu rozwoju tej zacnej strony przez ubogą w ilość i jakoś merytoryczną artykułów. Sam tworze artykułu na tej Wiki. Są one bardzo satyryczne, należy traktować je z rezerwą i dystansem. Moje nietuzinkowe podejście do świata wykreowanego przez Ubisoft jest mocnym argumentem, abym to ja został administratorem tejże Wiki. Mam duże szanse na przywrócenie jej chwały i blasku. Robię to za namową przyjaciół, administratorów i moderatorów Assassins's Creed Wiki. :Biurokrata na tej Wiki jest dość aktywnym użytkownikiem, jestem pewien, że jeżeli napisałbyś prośbę o rozszerzenie uprawnień na jego tablicy z pewnością by Ci odpowiedział. Dwarf Fortress Wiki *Link do wiki: http://pl.dwarffortress.wikia.com/ *Powód: Zgłaszam prośbę o adoptowanie pl.dwarffortress.wikia.com. Jestem aktywnym edytorem i chciałbym uzyskać uprawnienia administratora, aby zadbać o rozwój tej wiki i spróbować tym samym przyciągnąć więcej osób edytujących Założyciel i obecny administrator tej wiki jest nieaktywny od ponad dwóch lat. Marzecki (dyskusja) 22:36, sty 5, 2014 (UTC) :Uprawnienia rozszerzone, powodzenia w rozbudowie Wiki! :) Creepypasta Wiki * Link do wiki: Creepypasta Wiki * Liczba moich edycji: 2945 * Jak długo edytuję wiki: prawie 4 miesiące * Powód: Jedyny biurokrata WhiteBlack, nie był aktywny przez prawie dwa miesiące. Jestem już tam adminem, ale potrzebuję uprawnień biurokraty. Pozdrawiam, :Na Wiki jest również inny (w miarę aktywny) administrator, poza tym na wiki społeczność jest dość duża, także przydałoby się głosowanie/link do głosowania, w którym społeczność Wiki wyraża zgodę na rozszerzenie Twoich uprawnień. Jeżeli większość społeczności będzie "Za" i nie będzie żadnych poważnych sprzeciwów, rozszerzę Twoje uprawnienia. ::Link do dyskusji. Wszyscy postanowili, żebym otrzymał uprawnienia http://images.wikia.com/messaging/images/3/31/Emoticon_happy.png :::Uprawnienia rozszerzone :) Mafia Game Wiki * Link do wiki: http://pl.mafia.wikia.com/wiki/Mafia_Game_Wiki * Jak długo edytuję wiki: około tygodnia * Ostatni administrator, który wykonał edycję: Sawyer123 * Powód: Wikia jest bardzo mało rozbudowana. Ja ostatnio stałem się zagorzałym fanem gry Mafia i bardzo bym chciał by wikia o niej była jedną z najlepszych, ale bez uprawnień administratora sobie nie poradzę. Jeden z najaktywniejszych na tej wiki użytkowników, Sawyer123 wykonał ostatnią swoją edycję w listopadzie 2013 roku. Ja natomiast właśnie zacząłem ją edytować i rozbudowywać. Proszę o jak najszybszą odpowiedź. Wesoły666 :Sawyer123 ostatnio był aktywny mniej niż 2 tygodnie temu. Jest to stanowczo za mało żeby adoptować wiki. Proponuję spróbować się z nim skontaktować. — Nana 21:53, sty 7, 2014 (UTC) Kiepscy Wiki * Link do wiki: http://kiepscy.wikia.com/wiki/Strona_główna * Liczba moich edycji: 50 (kiedy byłem jeszcze niezarejestrowany: ok. 100) * Jak długo edytuję wiki: Kilka dni, ale edytowałem tą wiki długo jako niezarejestrowany. * Ostatni administrator, który wykonał edycję: Karu, 07:56, sie 30, 2013 Powód: Bardzo lubię serial Świat według Kiepskich, a ponieważ nie ma tam nikogo aktywnego (oprócz wandali). Ta wiki jest bardzo zaniedbana, a ja chcę ją doprowadzić do porządku. Z ortografią też nie mam problemów, więc myślę, że nadam się na biurokratę. :) Pozdrawiam i życzę miłego dnia, Migulo (dyskusja) 20:29, sty 10, 2014 (UTC) :Co prawda na Wiki nie ma zbytnio aktywnych użytkowników, jednak administrator Karu był zalogowany dzisiaj (10 sty 2014). Jestem pewien, że jeżeli napiszesz na jego stronie dyskusji prośbę o zgodę na rozszerzenie Twoich uprawnień na pewno Ci odpowie. Jeżeli się zgodzi rozszerzę Twoje uprawnienia. Bakugan Wiki * Link do wiki: Bakugan Wiki * Liczba moich edycji: 1161 * Jak długo edytuję wiki: od 30 marca 2011 * Ostatni administrator, który wykonał edycję: Nie mam pojęcia. * Powód: Lubię tę wiki i chciałbym, aby była stanie jakim zastałem ją po raz pierwszy. Ostatnio zauważyłem, że panoszą się po niej wandale i chciałbym coś z tym zrobić. Igniton (Dyskusja) 21:11, sty 14, 2014 (UTC) Hmm... wygląda na to, że wiki jest odwiedzana w miarę regularnie przez administratorów. Napisz na tablicy jednego z biurokratów o rozszerzenie Twoich uprawnień ;-). Pio387(Dyskusja) 21:32, sty 14, 2014 (UTC) :Tak jak Pio387 wspomniał napisz na tablicy jednego z biurokratów. Jeżeli żaden z biurokratów nie da znaku życia w ciągu tygodnia, napisz ponownie, a rozszerzę Twoje uprawnienia. Przy okazji wandalizmy cofnięte (5 minut i z głowy, aż współczuję, że chciało się temu wandalowi tyle męczyć nad spamowaniem). Jeśli wandal wróci przed nadaniem uprawnień ze strony biurokratów lub przed nadaniem ich z mojej strony, napisz mi tablicy, a cofnę je ponownie.